Kiss It Better
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. You did it, you fix it. Joe/Macy. Oneshot.


**A/N: **It's about damn time, isn't it, Brianna? I hate not posting anything – especially not for a long while. I'm a horrible updater, as you all should know by now. _Sigh._ I've also had this obsession with Joe/Macy lately. Not sure why. Maybe I don't actually like Joe/Stella, after all. I can barely even read a Kevin/Macy anymore. Still lovin' Nick/Macy, though.

Also. Did you hear about the new season of JONAS? How the guys are splitting up and venturing out into their own things? I read it in the newspaper. I'm not sure what to think about it yet.

Enjoy the Jacyness. Even if it's horribly tacky.

* * *

"One, two, three, something, something, between.." Macy mumbled to herself as she stood in front of her locker on this lovely Friday afternoon. The halls were empty – it was _Friday,_ after all – and she was still there only because of Van Dyke's determination of beating her at _something_ – which he didn't. She was still undefeated in, well, everything. Except singing, that is. But she doubted that Van Dyke Tosh could hold a decent note. He didn't seem the _type_–

"Boo!" A voice exclaimed, startling her. The voice was vaguely familiar through her thoughts. She whirled around, closing her locker in the process, hockey stick whacking whoever it was in the chin.

"What the – Oh!" She met the grimacing face of Joe Lucas. He was nursing his chin, whining.

"_Macy_. I thought you were over those moments!" He rubbed his skin.

"Joe! I am _so _sorry!" She yelled, dropping the stick to the floor as she stepped closer. "You scared me!"

"Sorry 'bout that." He said sheepishly. "I didn't think I'd actually scare you into _hitting_ me."

"It was an accident." She huffed, pulling his hand away from his face. He dramatically groaned as she ran her finger over where he'd been holding. "Oh, there's not even a mark, you big baby." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, it still _hurts._" He pouted. "I demand you kiss it better."

"Huh?" She blinked.

"Magic kisses make all boo boos better, Macy." He said straight faced.

"No, no. Your mother's magic kisses make all boo boos better." She replied.

"_No._" He shook his head. "Just girls. Guys lips are too _manly._" He deepened his voice, puffing out his chest. She rolled her eyes again. "Kiss it better." He demanded.

"I don't think so." He stomped his foot, highly resembling a stubborn four year old.

"You did it, you fix it." He said. "Kiss it _better._"

"Joseph-"

"I'll start crying, Macy. It hurts and only your kisses will make it stop!" He said loudly, forcing tears into his eyes.

"You're _ridiculous._" She stepped closer, tilting his face up. He beamed as she brushed her lips against his chin. "Happy?"

"Yep." He grinned childishly, eyes glowing. "You know." He started, stepping a little closer. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "I think _that_-" he waved his hand at the forgotten sport instrument, "hit my lips, too." She deadpanned him.

"You've _got _to be kidding."

"Nope." He popped the 'P.' His lips puckered. "Gimme some sugar, baby doll."

"Gross!" She squealed, backing away from him.

"Ah-ah-ah! You can't get away!" He followed. She screamed as he pounced at her. She ran away from the hormonal, fish resembling boy, laughing until tears fell. He chased her straight out of the building, into the parking lot and onto the track field. "You can't run forever, Macy!"

"Oh, contraire, Joseph." She said back at him. "I'm a track star, you're just a _pop_ star."

"Rock star, baby, I'm a _rock_ star!" His hands on her hips the next moment as he forces her to turn around. She begins her protest, but is cut off as his lips smash themselves against hers. "Gotcha." He mumbled against her mouth, smirking. He pulls back, smiling in triumph.

"You just kissed me." She's clearly stunned.

"Yep."

"You just _kissed _ me." She repeated, more to herself then to him.

"You smacked me with a hockey stick. I _deserved _that kiss." He replied, rocking on his toes.

"Oh!" She started back for the doors. "I forgot my hockey stick."

"The janitor will get it." He pulled her back to him. "It has your name on it, right?" Their bodies are pressed together, his kisses dancing down her jawline.

"Well, yeah." She mumbled. She chewed on her lip. "Joe?" She asks as his lips stop.

"Hm?"

"I think I hurt my lips. Can you kiss them better?" She said lamely, blushing scarlet. He laughed, smiling brightly as he kissed her once more.

* * *

**A/N: **That. was. lame. _So _flippin' lame. I heart Joe/Macy, though and I needed to do something. Bleh.


End file.
